Reformed Hogwarts: Special Classes
by emliy02
Summary: 5th year Dumbeldore's dead/ Voldemort's dead/ New Headmistress McGonagall/ New Head of the school governors/ Doesn't comply with Harry Potter 4 except 4 some bits/ New standards come into Hogwarts together watch the gang make friends and deal w/ standard.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, sunny day at the Burrow. The Tri-Wizard Touranment had ended just 2 months before with Dumbeldore sacrificing his life to protect Harry and Harry then killing Voldemort. Unfortunately many losses were on both sides of the war. Nearly all the Professors died while taking on the Death Eaters to protect the children. The only ones who survived in the battle were McGonagall and Flitwick. All teachers died honorably. Even crazy Sybil Trelawney died honorably while throwing her precious crystal balls had taken down 20 death eaters while protecting Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Both enraged, by their favorite teacher's death killed the rest that were near them. The Death Eaters had no chance against that duo.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the Burrow, for summer vacation. Yesterday, they had a blast holding a party for Harry's 15th birthday. Everyone, had just come down for brunch, some more awake then others. Which means, really only Molly, Hermione, and Harry were awake, as the twins, Ginny, and Ron refused to get up at any ungodly hour for them.

After lunch, it was just Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione lazing around. Unfortunately, they did everything they thought of that was fun already. Thus, consequently, left them utterly bored, even Hermione was bored having finished all the summer homework and reading all of her books.

"Hey why don't we have a drinking contest?" Ginny exclaimed out of the blue.

"Did that yesterday, and there is no more of mine and Fred's hangover potion, so no." George replied.

"What about Wizard's Chess?" Ron said jumping at the chance to play.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake we played that over like a bajillion, gazillion times!" Fred said.

"Plus, Ginny lost 5 of the pieces, anyhow." Hermione said to Ron.

"Yeah, forgot 'bout that." Ron grunted.

"Well, what about . . . . ." Harry trailed as 5 owls came swooping in with huge parcels.

"Hogwarts Owls came!" Ginny yelled while jumping for the parcel that had her name on it.

Eager for something to do, they all ripped open their own parcels and took the letter inside first and read.

* * *

It said:

Dear Student of Hogwarts,

Hogwarts has taken upon itself making McGonagall Headmistress and Flitwick Deputy Headmaster. Hogwarts is even granted a new chairman of the School Governors, Mrs. Blythe Bell, mother of our own Katie Bell. With Mrs. Blythe Bell and Headmistress McGonagall comes a new schooling trick of showing the importance of grades. Since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever there is a need for all students to excel in studies. Hogwarts is no longer going to be housed by the four houses, but by this year's test grades. The Houses are still here as well as the dormitories, but are only used for points, Quidditch, and 1st years - 3rd years. The 4th - 7th years are put in these new classes and new dormitories. Also, there are also new uniforms which are necessary, can be bought at Madame Malkin's, and any other wizard clothing stores.

* * *

Class A – is only for high power level witches & wizards & students getting an Outstanding or better

Class B – Exceed Expectations

Class C – Acceptable

Class D – Poor

Class E – Dreadful

Class F – Troll

* * *

Now because of this standard we opened 2 special classes.

Class Special A (S.A) – Top 7 kids of the highest overall average grade for 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years.

Class Special Sports is formed of only the best 14 Quidditch players of Hogwarts and 12 cheerleaders.

These classes are the hardest to get into as they only accept the best of the best.

Now if you wanted to you could get into both classes, but only with tons of training.

The selected 35 students of the Special A class will not take part in normal schooling. Instead they will be on Independent Studies with projects of their own choice. Being in Special will not interfere with Class Special Sports or other classes they may take up. Although they will not have any classes they are required to receive O's on their project and end-of-year-tests. If they do not they will be kicked out of Special A and put into regular classes, this includes the 7th years. (Retake 7th year) While students do not have teachers, 2 Hogwarts graduates: Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood will be the 2 in charge of Special A. You can see that 5th year students have more than others. That is because some students tied, thus allowing more students in Special A. Being in Special A is a privilege, if any student at any time as long as they are in 4th year and up challenge you in a game of the challenger's choice (The choice will first go into consideration by the board first) and the Special A student loses the challenger will join Special A.

* * *

7th Year –

1. George Weasley - Gryffindor

2. Brad Chambers - Ravenclaw

3. Terrence Higgs - Slytherin

4. Fred Weasley - Gryffindor

5. Adrian Pucey - Slytherin

6. Roger Davies – Ravenclaw – Head Boy

7. David Montague – Slytherin

8. Katie Bell - Gryffindor

6th year –

1. Cedric Diggory – Hufflepuff - prefect

2. Cho Chang – Ravenclaw

3. Cormac McLaggen - Gryffindor

4. Angelique Fancourt - Ravenclaw

5. Robert Bott - Hufflepuff

6. Chad Marchbanks - Slytherin

7. Lynette Bonham - Hufflepuff

8. Luke Jewkes - Ravenclaw

5th year –

1. Hermione Granger – Gryffindor - prefect

1. Blaise Zambini - Slytherin

2. Harry Potter – Gryffindor - prefect

2. Draco Malfoy – Slytherin - prefect

3. Terry Boot - Ravenclaw

4. Justin Finch-Fletchley - Hufflepuff

5. Susan Bones – Hufflepuff

5. Theodore Nott - Slytherin

6. Neville Longbottom – Gryffindor

7. Daphne Greengrass – Slytherin

8. Anthony Goldenstein - Ravenclaw

4th year –

1. Luna Lovegood - Ravenclaw

2. Ginny Weasley - Gryffindor

3. Samuel Parkin - Hufflepuff

4. Ashley Montmorency - Ravenclaw

5. Gabriel Ridgebit - Slytherin

6. Melinda Bobbin - Hufflepuff

7. Mike Shingleton - Slytherin

8. Colin Creevey - Gryffindor

* * *

The students who make Special Sports have the privilege to form the Hogwarts League team and compete in the Quidditch World Cup with Coaches Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint who you will be playing with. Congrats to all. All students on this list will automatically be accepted in any league team tryout once finished with schooling. Unfortunately, unlike Special A you will also attend your grade level classes unless you are in Special A. You will however, be exempt on game weeks from your studies. If you wouldn't like to be part of the team, please send this owl back so we can choose your replacement as many other would like your role.

Chasers –

Angelina Johnson – Gryffindor

Marcus Flint – Former Slytherin - Coach

Katie Bell – Gryffindor – Captain

Reserve Chasers

Roger Davies - Ravenclaw

Alicia Spinnet - Gryffindor

Causius Warrington - Slytherin

Beaters

George Weasley - Gryffindor

Fred Weasley - Gryffindor

Reserve Beaters

Lane Derrick - Slytherin

Samuel Bradley - Ravenclaw

Seeker

Harry Potter - Gryffindor

Reserve Seeker

1. Cedric Diggory - Hufflepuff

2. Ginny Weasley – Gryffindor (If necessary is also a Reserve Chaser)

3. Draco Malfoy - Slytherin

Keeper

Oliver Wood – Former Gryffindor - Coach

Reserve Keeper

Ron Weasley - Gryffindor

* * *

Also included in Special Sports are the Special Sports Cheerleaders and Mascot. 10 girls and 2 boys were chosen for this task. Only the perkiest and/or flexible girls and boys were chosen to be cheerleaders/ Mascot. All 9 students are involved in the Special Sports Class; Hogwarts Mascot is the Raven, Lion, Snake, and Badger. Congratulations to you all. If you would not like to be in Special Sports Cheerleaders or Mascot, please fill out a piece of parchment and write why.

Special Sports Cheerleaders

Lavender Brown

Parvarti Patil

Padma Patil

Lisa Turpin

Su Li

Daphne Greengrass

Sally Anne-Perks

Hannah Abbott

Mascots

Ernie Macmillian

Seamus Finnigan

Tracey Davis

Mandy Brocklehurst

Congratulations to you all. You will receive which class you are in when you reach Hogwarts at the back to school feast. If you have any questions please reply back. We will be happy to answer your question.

Sincerely,

Headmistress McGonagall & Mrs. Blythe Bell


	2. Chapter 2: part 1

A/N: Hello! 1st off I want to thank Dria-Chan a.k.a XxXxMuSiCxXxX! Now I'll try updating fast. Can't make any promises though. But this story I'm fresh with ideas the only problem I don't who is going to end up with who! Okay I know a few, but not many. Like, I'm caught of who the main couple is. The only one I know is that it has Hermione in it and no Ron, any girls, Sirius, or Remus. Sorry. I don't like Ron that much. I'm fine with girl/girl, I just can't write it. I really like Remus or Sirius with Hermione, but again I can't write. If you read my other stories, I'll try to update, but it's going to take awhile. The only thing I can ever promise here is eventually they will get finishes. Especially my first story as I have a beta on that. Now I apologize for the long Author's Note. Now, you get to hear my disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be stressing about my 1st year of high school, finals, money, college, or just boring stuff. Instead I would be out on a beach with a private tutor and go to any college I wanted.**

This is after they ready the letter.

* * *

"Bloody Hell!" everyone exclaimed.

Well Hermione partly said it then corrected herself, but she said it that's what counts!

"Why didn't I make Special A.?" Ron said sulking.

"Oh, grow up, Ronald!" Hermione said. "What I want to know is how you two got in if you supposedly only got 3 OWLS!" she exclaimed pointing at the twins glaring that evil stare that makes you cower in fear and tell her what she wants to know. Hermione is gifted like that.

"Drat!" Fred mumbled.

"She figured us out!" George said finishing the sentence.

"We actually got . . . ." Fred began.

"All O's on our OWLS and apparently 6th year tests, but . . . ." George said next.

"We knew that if our ohh, so pleasant Mum would force us to work at the Ministry so we lied!"

They finished synchronized.

"Apparently, though, it appears, I am the smarter twin." George smugly said.

"On the contrary, I am the handsomer twin." Fred also smug said.

Before they could say any more Mrs. Weasley came rushing out scooping Ron and Ginny into a hug and said.

"What did you get?"

(A/N: All the parents know about the system. Just not who's in them. Kay?)

Everyone mumbled. "Special A." Except Ron who just got red.

"Ooooohhh!!" Mrs. Weasley excitedly said.

"Now Ronald, I didn't hear yours."

"Special Sports and. . . ." Ron mumbled aloud.

"And. . . ." Everyone said motioning for Ron to go on.

"Class . . . . D."

"uhh." Everyone stammered.

"Well, hey you didn't get E or F." the twins said.

"So you're not that bad."

"That bad, my arse!" Ron shouted stomping up to his bedroom.

"Don't worry, about him, dearies. He'll be fine. Now why don't you lot go to Diagon alley for your things. Here's the key to the vault. Hermione I'm entrusting you with this so we don't go bankrupt. Bye dearies!" Mrs. Weasley said while slowly walking up to Ronald's room, no doubt to shout and comfort at.

A chorus of "Bye, Mum!" and "Bye Mrs. Weasley!" were heard as each kid went through the floo.

* * *

Well its short, but I really wanted to get this part done so I could finish studying for my final in Summer School. Hope you liked it! I might just add the next chapter on to this.

Next part: They meet up with some other people from Hogwarts at Diagon Alley.


	3. chapter 2 part 2

**New Author's Note: Well I told you I was going to add to it. **

**I hope it's good! **

**As for my other stories I am pleased to say that I have lost my Writers Block on one of them and I am almost done with chapter 2 of** Hogwarts has a secret : OMG! Never Expected that!

**Now this part isn't that great or long either. **

**If you guys don't like it TELL ME! I will change it. I don't like it so that's why, but I thought I should see what you guys said.**

* * *

**Last Chap:**

"_**That bad, my arse!" Ron shouted stomping up to his bedroom.**_

"_**Don't worry, about him, dearies. He'll be fine. Now why don't you lot go to Diagon alley for your things. Here's the key to the vault. Hermione I'm entrusting you with this so we don't go bankrupt. Bye dearies!" Mrs. Weasley said while slowly walking up to Ronald's room, no doubt to shout and comfort at.**_

_**A chorus of "Bye, Mum!" and "Bye Mrs. Weasley!" were heard as each kid went through the floo.**_

* * *

Fred came first out of the floo suddenly stopping, causing George to then hit Fred, Hermione bumping into George, Ginny falling on Hermione, and Harry coming out and sending them tumbling all into one big pile.

"Oooff", Fred said taking the grunt of everyone.

A small murmur of "Sorry." was drowned out by a bunch of loud clicks and flashes were all they heard as they were then blinded by flashes.

Diagon Alley was packed to the utmost capacity which was a lot of people.

"Harry, Harry, my good friend. Welcome, now you and Hermione stand over here." A pompous minister by the name of Cornelius Fudge rang out.

Both still dazed did what they were instructed to do losing the twins and Ginny in the crowd.

When they got out of their confusion and started to see what was around them, they noticed they were on a huge stadium!

Right on cue, an elderly wizard came up to the stand and cleared his throat, casting a quick Sonorous charm and began speaking.

"Now welcome, ladies and gents, today we are celebrating the acceptance of a Mister Harry James Potter to receive the Order of Merlin Class 10, the highest achievement one can ever achieve for defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name. Only five other people have ever gotten this before and they were: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin's son Tenor Mortis. Let's give him a round of applause."

_**Applause**_

"Miss Granger shall also be awarded with the honorary Order of Merlin Class 10, for her assistance in defeating You-Know-Who, creating a spell to get rid of any Dark Marks or Magical tattoos, "purgovestigium", and creating the spell "iuguololupusintusmihi" letting all bitten magical werewolves turn back into a full human and for more new spells to come!"

**_Applause_**

"Also we would like to welcome, Cedric Diggory, for his acceptance of the Order of Merlin Class 2, for helping the defeat of You-Know-Who."

_**More** **Applause**_

"We thank you three for doing this glorious deed!"

As soon as Hermione, Harry and Cedric sat down on wooden chairs that magically appeared while blushing just as soon as they began a conversation the elderly wizard began speaking again cutting them off.

"Now we would like Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny, George, Fred, and Ronald Weasley to come up. We would like to award all of you with the Order of Merlin Class 1 for your assistance on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

**_Even more applause_**

Once everyone but Ronald got their award the elderly wizard began speaking again. "Unfortunately it seems that Ronald Weasley is not here to accept this award right now, but we shouldn't deter this from celebrating! As order of I, Letnus Reginal Wesley Shakep, and the whole Wizengamot pronounce this week as a holiday for everyone to celebrate You-Know-Who's death!" As cheering and applause struck up again with surprisingly a parade starting up the gang and Cedric snuck out and headed to more deserted places to talk.

* * *

"So, Cedric, what was that?" Hermione questioningly wondered.

"Well probably just to show the public that our Minister stood behind everything you guys did. Get moral support I think I had just gotten here when they dragged me up there." Cedric replied.

"Same with us, but its probably true since almost all the top Ministry men got arrested." Harry added.

"That just proves. . . " "Not to trust them." the twins said.

"Although it was cool we got Order of Merlin awards." Ginny said.

Everyone grudgingly admitted it was cool to receive an honor not that many people got, but the fact that they didn't do that much to receive them laid guiltily in their minds.

"Anyways, Cedric congrats on making Special A and Special Sports." Hermione told him.

"Oh, yeah, you too." Cedric replied blushing a bit. "Why don't we all get our supplies for the school year now that were here."

"Right to Gringotts, it is!" the twins said.

* * *

At Gringotts there was a long line waiting to get to there vaults.

As the gang were waiting they spotted Justin and two people that must have been his parents in very expensive suits just above them in line.

"Hey Justin!" Hermione called out.

Turning around, he smiled and said "Hey guys!"

The gang murmured their response of hello's.

Hermione seeing his parents just stared and said "I know you from somewhere."

"Oh, you probably do dear." Mrs. Finch-Fletchley responded, turning around gasping as she saw Hermione.

"Oh dear, Princess Hermione, I never knew you were a witch as well as our dear Justin, Harold, look."

"Why, dear gods, never thought we'd bump into you here. Princess." Mr. Finch-Fletchley said bowing a little.

Justin currently talking with the guys and Ginny about being in SA, turned around, jaw opened and said "Hermione, Your Princess Hermione, 3rd in line to receive the throne?"

With this statement everyone with them turned around and stared at Hermione.

Hermione flushing a bit stammered, "Umm. Well yes. Uhh." Then turning to Justin's parents said "I remember now! You guys own Fletchley Hotels and Finch banks, I remember you guys coming over to have tea with Grandmother!" turning back to Justin said, "Why don't I remember you?"

"Oh, he never wanted to go to the castle, as Justie was very well besotted with watching Sweety, his dog." Mrs. Finch-Fletchley replied for Justin.

"Mum!" Justin replied turning red.

While the Finch-Fletchley's got into an argument about how that was an embarrassment, Hermione had her own little interrogation by her friends on why she never told them this fact.

Neither of them noticing a little beetle flying around listening to their conversation.

* * *

Purgo – cleanse

Vestigium – mark

iuguolo lupus intus mihi – kill wolf within me

I would like to thank Dria-Chan a.k.a XxXxMuSiCxXxX And Rylee Riddle for their support! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello!

Now if you guys are confused or whatever I will try to clear things up for you!

Ok so after they meet Justin, basically they go their separate ways and get their supplies kay?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would gloat to all of my friends everyday. But I don't, so they gloat to me about their wonderful lives.

Hermione Granger is not a pleasant woman when she wakes up especially when she is on the front page of the Daily Profit sharing a secret that was kept for a long time. Even more so when it's done by a beetle we all know by the name of Rita Skeeter and the starting day of the new school year too!

It all started as a regular day at breakfast; them laughing as Ron fell asleep on his eggs because 7: 30 am is part of his "ungodly hours" knowing they would have to rush to get to the station on time. That is when a brown speckled barn owl came with her daily issue of the Daily Profit. Quickly giving the owl a few knuts, opening up her newspaper and what does she see? She sees a blowout picture of her, Justin, and Colin and little pictures of the other 32 kids.

9 / 1 / 96

Daily Profit

Special A: Is this system a plot for only the rich?

By: Rita Skeeter

Apparently Hogwarts has deemed itself new traditions bringing a more academic system with its new Headmistress McGonagall and Head Chairman of the School Governors Mrs. Blythe Bell. "Only the best of the best can make it." assures the new Headmistress. The question is who is the best? How do they choose the students? After taking a closer inspection of all of the students, you notice one thing off the bat, with the acceptation of George, Fred, and Ginny Weasley all of the kids are heirs or heiresses of major wealth. The Weasleys themselves being people to watch out as Fred and George Weasley make their way up the Society Ladder with joke shop business WWW and sister Ginny Weasley getting the obvious Quidditch gene that older brother Ronald seems to be lacking. The three muggle-borns to even get into this exclusive program are very wealthy themselves. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her time, has hidden the fact that she is even 3rd in line of the throne of England! With her grandmother being the Queen, her dad forfeiting the crown, her uncle the 1st in line he is more than likely to never receive the throne due to his age, and her cousin being 2nd, the only threat, it is more likely the next time you see her she'll be the Queen of England. Not to mention the fact that she is a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, because of the three daughters, one of them conceiving a squib and having no magic in that line till Hermione and the other marrying into the Goldenstein family. Justin Finch-Fletchley, the one of other muggle-borns, is found to have massive wealth by being the only heir to a Finch banks and Fletchley hotel chains. Colin Creevey, turns out to be an heir of Creevey arts, owning arts coming to millions of pounds. So who is getting the fair deal? Is this program just for wealthy saying it's for the grades?

You decide.

Special A Students

Harry Potter – heir to Gryffindor, Lord Potter-Black, PPI,

Draco Malfoy – Lord Malfoy, Malfoy Inc.

Blaise Zambini - Lord Zambini, Zambini Museums

Terrence Higgs – Lord Higgs

Adrian Pucey – Lord Pucey

David Montague – Lord Montague

Brad Chambers – Chambers Industrial

Roger Davies – Lord Davies

Katie Bell, Lady Bell, daughter of Mrs. Blythe Bell, the chairman of Hogwarts

George Weasley & Fred Weasley – Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Neville Longbottom - Lord Longbottom

Luna Lovegood – The Quibbler

Susan Bones – Lady Bones

Theodore Nott – Lord Nott

Daphne Greengrass – Lady Greengrass

Terry Boot – Lord Boot

(List continued on page 2)

More on the 35 students in Special A page 2

More on the Special A class page 2

More on Princess Hermione Granger Page 3

More on Justin Finch-Fletchley Page 4

More on Colin Creevey Page 5

Top 50 richest men and women Page 6 – 7

More on New Hogwarts Class System page 8

Quickly, throwing the paper to Harry, Hermione said "Can you believe this rubbish!"

"Oh, great just what I need," Harry replied "Apparently I'm on the top 50 richest people list too."

"Hmm. Saw that too. It does hold some truth though." George said cheekily.

"What part." Hermione earnestly intrigued.

"The part where it said dorms aren't separated by gender on the last page" Fred cut in. "Seems we get to see a lot more action huh?" he said wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Then three smacks hit Fred, from Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"Ow!! Women watch where you land those fists! They bloody hurt!" Fred replied mocking fake hurt. "How could you do this to me? Unjust!"

Rolling their eyes they just leave the subject; no doubt more hitting would go on if pursued.

Just then Mr. Weasley comes through the front door. "Hello family, Harry, Hermione." He said pleasantly.

A chorus of "Good morning Mr. Weasley/ Dad/ Morphming das," or whatever Ron said was given in response.

When Mr. Weasley saw the article, he exclaimed a loud grunt and said "Did you know because of her the Ministry is actually letting Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Warrington, and other people in SA because they felt that it was wrongful for Mrs. Bell and Headmistress to strip them of SA status only because of a couple of points. It caused an uprising at the Ministry so they were compelled to let them."

"Humph. Anyway, kids hurry up, so we can get to the station on time." Mrs. Weasley told them wishing for once they wouldn't have to rush.

Then again this is the Weasley family; not including the honorary Weasleys, seeing as Hermione would never have to rush and Harry well lets just say he's whipped by Hermione knowing its best to stay on her good side at all costs. So the gang ended up at the station at 10:57 am where chaos was happening.

Headmistress McGonagall said "When you hear your class or year, please go to the professor saying your class or year, now first years, second years, and third years over here to me!"

Flitwick was also standing near the train and was squeaking, "Class A! Class A! Meet over here!"

Remus then started shouting, "Class B! Class B! Right here!"

A young unknown, but good-looking teacher started saying "Hello I'm Professor Flood will Class C students please come over here?"

After this, Hagrid started waving and saying, "Class D, over here!"

At this Ron said goodbye to his family saying see you at special sports class while mumbling "Why am I the only one!"

A young Asian woman came up and timidly asked for all the Class E students shyly stating her name was Professor Dessen.

Another young person calmly announced for Class F and told the students quietly that her name was also Professor Flood.

Finally for the rest of the gang the train doors opened with Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood coming to the middle of the station with their robes billowing the way Professor Snape's used to.

When everyone was where they were supposed to be and the parents were gone

Headmistress McGonagall started speaking, "Now, The train compartments will be divided by classes, not including Class Special Sports. Please follow the professor or professors to your compartments where they will explain more in detail."

When all the other classes had already gone into the train Oliver started speaking "Now follow me please, we will be having guests at our compartment to help you with your first projects.

When they reached the compartment Marcus rapped two times then opened the door and let everyone in. Gruffly, he started speaking, "Find your names on the seat and sit down."


End file.
